Certain known computer terminals use a conventional TV-type raster for displaying the data from a processor which operates under the control of a manual keyboard. In terminals of this type the displayed character patterns are formed as the composite of illuminated dots or spots along interlaced scan lines through a row of character spaces. TV-type computer displays are reported in the literature (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,458 issued on Oct. 3, 1967 to D. A. Cole, et al.).
It is desirable to maintain high density of displayed characters on a cathode-ray-type display tube and still maintain legible character patterns, for example, alphanumeric characters. Also, it is desirable to provide a pointer or cursor which can be manually positioned within the display of character patterns and which can be readily viewed within a dense field of displayed characters. Accordingly, the present invention provides a non-interlaced scanned display of character patterns in character spaces, which character patterns may be enhanced in order to improve the shape and legibility, for example, of alphanumeric characters thus displayed. Further, the present invention provides a blinking displayed cursor which is manually positionable in the display field and which, when being repositioned, remains continuously visible to avoid the apparent effect of "galloping" from one position to the next while momentarily not visible.